The invention concerns a lock device. On a flat side of the edge profile, a profiled shoulder extends in the longitudinal direction of the key. This profiled shoulder produces a family of scanning points for a standard coding on the key by virtue of the course of its profile. At least some individual tumblers are provided with a cooperating shoulder, which, when the key is inserted, is supported on a well-defined location of this shoulder. These cooperating shoulders function as cooperating scanning points for the standard coding of the key, and for this reason they are to be called “standard tumblers”. The family of all standard tumblers located in a cylinder core produces with its cooperating shoulders the complementary standard countercoding to the associated key.
A lock device of this type is disclosed by DE 199 44 070 C2. In that lock device, the coding of the key consists of a coding groove that extends in the longitudinal direction of the key. The corresponding tumblers have projections that serve as scanning points, and, when the key is inserted, these projections fit into a certain cross section of the coding groove. The range of variation for the coding of the key and countercoding in the associated package of tumblers can be increased with a given height of the increments between successive code points only by increasing the length or the width of the key. With a longer key, a larger number of tumblers can be positioned in the cylinder core. With a wider key, the number of increments for coding the key can be increased. Both of these measures have the disadvantage that they increase the overall height or overall length of the lock device as a whole. An increase in the dimensions of the lock device is undesirable. Furthermore, the previously known lock device has the disadvantage that it can be forced open relatively easily with picking tools.
EP 0 267 316 A1 describes a lock device of a different type, in which the bit of the key has a polygonal cross section. In isolated positions that are circumferentially and axially separated from each other, notches of different depths are located on the edges of the key bit and are used for the coding of tumbler pins. In the area of a cross section of the key bit, the only pin tumbler that can engage in this area is one which is oriented in a certain direction and is associated with the notch located in that area and cannot be replaced by other pin tumblers that are oriented in a different direction and are spring-loaded. At the tip of the key shaft, bevels are provided in the lateral surfaces between the edges, but these only serve the purpose of raising the tumbler pins when the key is inserted.